


of meetings and misdials

by wishingwell44



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward situations, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwell44/pseuds/wishingwell44
Summary: Bucky and Steve need to have a meeting in the utility closet.Immediately.





	of meetings and misdials

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Marvel

“Steve,” Bucky tried to get the other man’s attention. Being in a relationship with him for the past few months while working at the same office had it’s perks. No need to schedule when they would have to meet up for dates, drop off coffee without wasting their break time, and the idea that they worked in different departments of the company did help too, as when they needed space, they both gave each other space. 

For the past week, however, the last thing Bucky wanted was space from Steve. 

“Hm?” Steve leaned back in his chair. “Hey,” he smiled. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, your department just stepped inside the conference room for a meeting - what gives? They treating you like Rudolph?”

Steve laughed. “No, I just have to finish this file for the Kaminskey contract. I asked for a memo.”

“You can just do that?”

“Perks,” Steve shrugged. “How about you? Why are you up here?”

“Well, I finished the first part of the acquisition report on the Tomlin case, so I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to have a separate meeting.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “For what?” 

“For a meeting. In the utility closet.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. “ _Oh.”_

“So, do you want to take lunch a few minutes early?”

“Absolutely,” Steve said. They both got up from the desks they were sitting at, grabbed their belongings, and headed to the back of the building.

〰

Bucky pulled Steve toward the utility closet that was located near the break room. Punching in the numbers to the pin-pad, he opened the door to the strangely spacious closet, and flipped on the lights. Stacks of papers, boxes of envelopes, and other miscellaneous office supplies lined the walls creating an air that resembled something akin to Staples. Bucky placed Steve’s back to the metal shelves.

“Here?” Steve questioned.

“Do you want to make out on the office floor to let people have a show when they come back?”

“Not really,” Steve said, almost defeated.

“Are you claustrophobic?”

“Kind of?” Steve sighed. “I was shoved into a lot of lockers when I was in middle school.”

“You? Really?” Bucky didn’t believe him.

“I got a little bigger by the end of high school, so I didn’t fit into the standard mold.”

“You can say that agin,” Bucky’s voice dropped, and his hands started to explore Steve’s torso, giving him light touches to his waist. 

“What if we get caught?” 

“We wont,” Bucky said confidently. “This thing is sound proof. I saw the schematics myself. But, if you don’t want to-” Bucky took his hands off of Steve’s waist. 

“I never said no - actually if I remember not five minutes ago I was enthusiastically saying yes,” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing Bucky’s hands and putting them on his waist. 

“Things could change,” Bucky smiled.

“That’s very true, but, I still say yes. Just a little worried that Stark is gonna come into the room looking for a ream of paper for his seven thousand printers.”

“…and what if he catches us? What will you do?” Bucky arched his eyebrow. Steve just stared at Bucky, parting his lips slightly. He licked his lips, as his breath hitched. 

“I uh,” Steve loosened his tie, “I wouldn’t stop.” 

Bucky stepped forward. ‘What else?”

Steve gave a huffed laugh as he dropped his head. “Uh, maybe grab your firm ass?” 

Bucky was fully leaning on Steve, now, both bodies flushed up against each other with only their office clothes creating a barrier. Bucky placed his hand behind Steve’s neck and drew his face forward. Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Bucky let out a moan in pleasure, as his other hand explored Steve’s body. His hand traced down Steve’s abs, letting it linger just a little longer before inching downward. Steve’s hands stood still at Bucky’s waist. 

“Jesus Christ,” Steve said breathlessly in between kisses. 

“The name’s Bucky if you forgot,” he responded as he parted for a second, before pressing his mouth deeply into Steve’s again. “Is this okay?” Bucky asked before continuing.

“Yes,  _fuck,_  that’s more than okay.”

Bucky’s hand cupped Steve’s hard erection on top of his pants, and slid his hand back and forth. “Someone’s eager.”

“Well,” Steve rested his head on the shelf, “yeah.” Bucky started to release the pressure from Steve’s dick. “No, wait,” Steve protested, “Don’t leave me like that.”

Bucky gave a evil like grin. “We might have to save that for tonight. Don’t want your clothes to get ruined at work like this.”

“You jerk,” Steve’s breath slowed down, but gave a smile before kissing Bucky again, softly. He placed his hand on Bucky’s cheek feeling the stubble that was growing in again. They made out for a little bit longer, before Bucky started to notice something was…off. 

He heard something that sounded like it was from a distance, but muted. Bucky pulled away from Steve.

“Not again,” Steve laughed. 

“No, no. Something’s not right.”

“What?”

“Shut up. Listen.”

Bucky and Steve were still against one another, when they heard someone sneeze. Bucky put his hand over Steve’s mouth before he could say anything. Bucky just mouthed the word “ _Fuck”._

Steve removed Bucky’s hand from his mouth, put a finger to his mouth, and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He looked at it and placed his hand over his eyes. Steve just showed the phone to Bucky, which displayed that there was a current call still going on. 

The contact just stated: “Meeting Room Phone 5″. 

Bucky just mouthed the word “ _Fuck”_  once again, but with a little bit more anger.  Steve tapped the end call button.

〰

Steve smoothed down his hair, tightened his tie, and splashed his face with water from the sink.

He walked back to his desk, hoping that the phone was on mute and no one heard what him and Bucky had been doing, and praying to God that Stark wasn’t in the room when he accidentally called the meeting room. Steve kept his eyes down as he walked back, counting the steps back to his desk. He didn't want to see that Bruce's face flushed with embarrassment or Sam, trying  _ever so hard_ to not burst out laughing, and just live in a world where no one heard that call. Steve sat down and put pressure to his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Hey, Rogers - hows that Kaminskey file going?” Stark said. Steve removed his hands from his eyes.

“Oh,” Steve cleared his throat. “Doing well, almost done - probably just more 10 minutes then I’ll send it down to Natasha for review.”

Stark bobbed his head and took a sip from his mug of coffee. “Great. Good work today. Don’t forget to read the memo from when we were at the meeting.”

“Shit,” Steve said and his face became white as a sheet of paper.

Tony took one more sip of his coffee. “I’m sure you’ll be more than  _eager_  to read it shortly, and if you need to have another private meeting with ol' Buckaroo - do it before or after work, or at least, take you phone out of your back pocket,” he said, winking before heading back to his office.

Steve sank into his seat, with his face becoming pink in embarrassment, all thanks to one number he kept in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the amazing funvee for letting me use one of their prompts!


End file.
